


runaway mother-to-be

by inlovewithimpossibility



Series: Snapshots [23]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Felicity Smoak & Iris West Friendship, Pregnant Felicity Smoak, Protective Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: Star Labs gets a visit from their favourite computer genius/hacker but she's not there simply to say hello. The main issue however is that she may have hidden the news that she was leaving Star City from her husband who has gotten a little overbearing ever since he found out their good news.(A small crossover set in the very near future where Felicity runs off to CC to get away from Oliver's overprotectiveness and Iris and Barry get caught up in their friends' small disagreement)





	runaway mother-to-be

**Author's Note:**

> Because we all know that Oliver is currently reading every online article about pregnancy and driving Felicity up the wall with what he finds out

Iris frowns as she checks her phone.

She’s been in meetings all day about her paper and hasn’t really had the time to check anything past replying to Barry to let him know that she’s okay because she knows her husband will freak if she doesn’t reply.

Not that she can blame him, they do live ridiculously dangerous lives after all.

What she’s not expecting is the amount of notifications she has when she looks at her phone after her last meeting.

_1 missed call from Barry <3\. _

_1 missed call from Felicity Smoak._

_5 text messages from Felicity Smoak._

_18 missed calls from Oliver Queen._

_2 text messages from Oliver Queen._

_2 missed calls from John Diggle._

_1 missed call from Dinah Drake._

The missed call and texts from Felicity aren’t all that surprising. The two women keep in touch regularly and Iris has been so excited to receive pregnancy updates from her friend. She is so happy for how happy the news has made Felicity and she cannot wait to have an honorary niece or nephew to snuggle. Ever since Nora arrived, Iris has been desperately watching her cycle even though she knows she has years to wait if she wants Nora to be the Nora that she’s grown to know and love.

The missed calls from everyone else however?

That sets off alarm bells in her head.

If over half of Team Arrow is calling her, she’s worried there’s something seriously wrong and although there’s a voice in the back of Iris’ head saying that it’s the wrong time of year for that, the worry in her still rises.

Pushing it back down, she takes a few deep breaths and opens up her text messages, starting with Felicity to try and figure out what’s going on.

**_Felicity Smoak_ **

_Hi Iris, baby’s doing great although I have officially popped! Baby bump is a go! Momma however not doing so great, I can’t go to the bathroom without Oliver breathing down my neck! He’s driving me insane! Any chance you’re around today? Think I might escape your way when Oliver leaves for work! Xx_

_Oh my god! I can’t even get dressed without the man worrying I might hurt myself or the baby! Please, please, please Iris… you gotta help a girl out here! Xx_

_I mean I of course love my husband very much and I am very appreciative of the fact that he’s so excited about the baby and wants us both to be safe… but at the same time, I gotta live my life! Xx_

_Okay, I called Barry, he said you’re in meetings all day about your paper which I will repeat I am so inspired by! I love that we’re both setting up our legacies at the same time – talk about girl power! Anyway, so he also told me I’m welcome to hang at Star Labs so I’m on my way! xx_

_The sweet smell of freedom! At Star Labs, let me know if you have time once your meetings are done, I’d love to see you! Also, sorry if Oliver gets on your behind, I may not have told him I was leaving SC! Love ya, girl! Xx_

Iris snorts as she reads Felicity’s text. The woman always texts like she’s writing an essay, it’s as train of thought as her speech is and it never fails to make Iris smile.

Felicity’s spoken about Oliver’s overbearingness since she told Iris she was pregnant but the blonde has always seen it as endearing and cute. Iris knew however that it would start to grate on her and Felicity has apparently hit her bullshit meter on that behaviour just like Iris knew she eventually would.

Running away to another city and not telling your husband though?

Iris finds that a little hard to get behind, mostly just because Felicity’s husband is _Oliver Queen_ and that man is only ten times broodier and more pedantic when it comes to the safety of those he loves.

(When William moved to his grandparents’ house a few months ago, it took Barry three hours on the phone to convince Oliver that he would keep an eye on William and that he wouldn’t let anything happen to their son.)

All in all, Iris knows that this is not going to end well.

She continues her walk to Star Labs, shooting both Barry and Felicity a text to let them know that she’s on her way before she looks at the messages from Oliver.

**_Oliver Queen_ **

_Have you spoken to Felicity? She’s not answering her phone and you were the last person she called and texted._

_Iris, this is my wife and unborn child we’re talking about here. Answer me._

Iris rolls her eyes.

Oliver is nothing but predictable really.

18 missed calls?

Can we talk about overkill?

I mean sure, Iris is looking at it knowing that Felicity is fine and safe and just irritated at her husband’s overprotectiveness but still, Iris doesn’t have anything to do with this. No need to get all sanctimonious at her, sir!

She shakes her head as she reaches the door of Star Labs, listening for voices and rolling her eyes good-naturedly as she hears the sound of her husband and Felicity arguing.

“Bartholomew Henry Allen, don’t you dare!” Felicity’s voice carries as Iris enters the console room to find Felicity stood with her arms crossed over her chest and her glare directed at Barry who is stood in the centre of the room with a conflicted expression on his face.

“What’s going on?” Iris asks as she enters and she can’t help but grin as Felicity smiles at the sight of her. The woman can glare, she’ll give Felicity that, but she’s also just such a ray of sunshine that she lights up whatever room she’s in. That seems to have only doubled with her pregnancy.

“Iris!” Felicity grins and Iris moves towards her.

“Oh my goodness, look at you! You were right, you definitely have popped! You look incredible! You’re truly glowing.” Iris gushes as she gently tugs Felicity into a hug, squeezing her friend as tightly as she dares. It’s strange, having the bump between them, Felicity is a tight hugger and has been since Iris has known her.

“Thank you! I’m just glad the morning sickness has finally lessened off. Oliver was having some real conflicting feelings with that whole situation.” Felicity laughs and Iris chuckles too. She’s easily able to imagine Oliver’s dilemma between wanting to protect Felicity from anything but also the cause of her pain being his own unborn child.

“What are we arguing about?” Iris asks, drawing her attention back to the scene she walked in on and Barry immediately goes sheepish, running his hand across the nape of his neck. Felicity sits down, her hand resting immediately on her stomach and Iris cannot stop the smile that spreads across her face.

“I just, well… you see… Oliver, he…” Barry starts to stutter and Iris smirks, crossing her arms across her chest as she looks at her husband.

“You want to attempt to make some full sentences there, babe?” She asks with a chuckle, gaining her a glare from Barry before he shoots another terrified look at Felicity.

“Oliver said he’d shoot me with another arrow if I didn’t go and pick him up from Star City.” Barry finally mumbles and Iris snorts, unable to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

Sometimes Oliver’s attitude towards Barry can rile her up. There are times when she thinks the vigilante thinks a little too much of himself but her own husband is also certainly guilty of that and situations like this? Iris just finds them funny.

“It’s not funny!” Barry exclaims and Iris smiles, shaking her head as she walks over to her husband and grasps his hands.

“Babe, it’s a little funny.” She concedes and Barry sighs, looking between the two women.

He gets that look on his face and pulls his hands away from Iris’ slowly.

“Barry!” Felicity yells but she’s too slow and he’s already disappeared in a flask of lighting and a gust of wind. “I’m going to kill that speedster.” She groans and Iris chuckles, rubbing her friend’s shoulder soothingly.

“Has Oliver really been that bad?” She asks, pulling a chair over and sitting down next to Felicity.

“The issue is that I know it’s all coming from such a loving place. He just wants me and the baby to be as safe as possible, I understand that, but at the same time, I think he would truly only be fully satisfied if I went on bedrest for the next five months. That would of course drive _me_ absolutely insane. He just doesn’t seem to be willing to find a happy medium and I feel like I’m the one who’s compromising all the time.” Felicity sighs, running her hands over her face and gently rubbing at her undereyes beneath her glasses.

“Have you had this discussion with him?” Iris asks and from the guilty look that immediately crosses Felicity’s face, Iris knows the answer is no. “Felicity…”

“I just… he’s so happy about this! It’s the first time I’ve seen him genuinely this excited since our reception last year. I don’t want to ruin that. He’s had such an awful year.” The blonde sighs and Iris sighs with a soft smile.

“So have you. I think you’re both just fighting to make the other happy but what you haven’t realised is that you make _each other_ happy. All he wants, Felicity, is for you to be open and honest with him about your feelings so that he can be the best husband he can.” Iris tells her and Felicity sighs, running her hand over her bump with a smile of her own.

“He’s already an amazing husband though. He doesn’t need to prove anything to me.” Felicity laments and Iris smiles with a chuckle, shaking her head.

“I’m not denying that but look at it from his perspective. Within just over a year of marriage, you’ve spent seven months of that apart and I know this is a sore subject but you’re not fully united as a family. I think, maybe, this obsession over your and the baby’s safety might have something to do with that.” Iris tells her softly and she watches a soft frown appear on Felicity face, her eyebrows furrowing together. “But then again, I don’t know what’s going on in Oliver Queen’s brain.”

Before Felicity can reply, the familiar sound of Barry’s speed sounds throughout the room and both of their husbands appear. Barry looks slightly terrified (Iris doesn’t doubt that Oliver’s threatened that arrow again) whereas Oliver just looks agitated.

The vigilante’s expression softens as he lays eyes on his wife. Iris knows if there’s anything that can calm Oliver Queen down, it’s the mere sight of Felicity Smoak but it always amuses her to see it play out when Felicity is the one who has Oliver riled up.

“Do you have any idea how terrified I was?” He asks as he approaches them. Felicity stands and Oliver swoops her into his arms with a combined strength and tenderness that has even a happily married Iris swooning a little.

“I’m sorry for scaring you.” Felicity replies diplomatically as Iris steps away and towards Barry who smiles and wraps an arm around her waist.

“But you’re not sorry for doing it?” Oliver asks and Felicity sighs, leaning back a little and rubbing his arms.

“Baby, I left the house and got on a train. I’ve been gone for four hours and I’m completely fine. We’re both okay. I needed to show you that I am not putting myself or our child in danger by simply living my life.” She explains gently in a soft and forgiving tone of voice but Oliver still frowns before taking a deep breath.

“I guess I have been a little overbearing recently, huh?” He asks and Felicity chuckles, reaching up to rub his check.

“More than a little, my love. I know it all comes from how much you love us but I would like to be able to take a shower in the morning without you yelling at me for stepping off of the section with the slip proof mat.” Felicity chuckles and Oliver flushes, dropping his head into Felicity’s hair. Iris watches the way in which he savours his breath, very obviously breathing her in. There’s something so tragically beautiful about it as she realises that Oliver is worried about losing his world with every breath he takes.

“I’m sorry.” He tells her, speaking into her hair and Felicity smiles, pulling back so that she can grip his lapels in her hands.

“You do not have anything to prove to me, Oliver Queen. I married you knowing exactly who you were and still are. That’s the man I love, flaws and all and the husband you are now is perfect. I don’t need anything but you by my side.” She tells him and Iris watches with a soft sigh as Oliver leans down to kiss Felicity softly. It’s reverent and full of love and Iris finds herself reaching for Barry’s hand as she gets swept up in it all.

“I’ll be right back.” Barry leans down to whisper in her ear, placing a kiss to her cheek before he’s gone in a gust of wind and Iris sighs turning back to Oliver and Felicity just in time to see the protector of Star City kneel in front of his wife and place the tenderest of kisses to her stomach where their unborn child rests.

“Aren’t you a little cold?” Oliver asks as he stands, rubbing his hands over Felicity’s arms which are covered by a denim jacket.

“I’m fine, I have my personal space heater now anyway.” She smiles and snuggles into his side, earning herself a lingering kiss to her hair.

“Hi Iris.” Oliver greets as he finally turns to her and Iris smiles, waving a little awkwardly. The last time they saw each other, she still wasn’t completely convinced he wasn’t her husband and there’s a lingering awkwardness there.

“Where’d Barry go?” Felicity asks, her hand roaming over Oliver’s chest casually. Her actions make Iris stifle a giggle, she can’t blame the girl.

“I’m not entirely…”

Iris’ answer is interrupted by another gush of wind as Barry reappears in the room, accompanied by a young teenager who looks a little disorientated before lighting up as the sight of Oliver and Felicity comes into focus.

“Dad! Fliss!” William grins and flies towards them.

His parents look a little shocked at the sight of him so happy to see them, which makes Iris’ heart ache a little for her friends, but they open their arms to catch him. Barry wraps his arm back around Iris as they watch the small family of four reunite.

Felicity immediately starts fussing as William pulls back and Iris chuckles as she watches her friend smooth over her son’s hair and bombard him with questions. She’s worried about him settling in at school, about whether he’s warm enough, about his feelings towards his new baby sibling and it seems as if they’re things William’s heard and answered a million times before if the way he laughs it off is any indication.

Oliver is much quieter but Iris can see that he’s taking in every detail about his son and committing it to memory. She aches on her friends’ behalf, to be separated from your child is a pain that doesn’t seem to go away but Oliver and Felicity have handled it remarkably, honoring William’s wishes at every step.

Iris has no doubt that her unborn honorary niece or nephew is going to be just as loved and adored by their parents as their older brother is.

If Felicity can make it through this pregnancy without going insane that is.


End file.
